Ich kenne die Wahrheit
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Ein junges Mädchen, geboren im 17. Jahrhundert, lebend im 21. Jahrhundert, ist die mächtigste Zauberin ihrer Zeit. Sie verliert das vertrauen in ihren Meister und erkennt die bittere Wahrheit, nur könnte das schon sehr bald ihren Tod bedeuten


**Paris vor der Zeit der legendären Zwillinge, aber das änderst nichts an der Tatsache, dass es Niccolo und John dort gibt, lasst euch in das Leben eines jungen Mädchens ziehen und hofft mit ihr, dass sich das Abenteuer, das sie Leben nennt, gut übersteht**

Jetzt war mir endlich alles klar! Und das war mein Todesurteil. Dee hatte gemerkt, dass ich die Wahrheit über ihn und seinen Meister herausgefunden hatte. Jahrhunderte lang hatte ich ihm treu gedient in dem Glauben, er sei von Grund auf Gut, bis heute. Dee hatte damals meine Kräfte wecken lassen und mich zur mächtigsten Zauberin der Epoche ausgebildet, oder ausbilden lassen, wie man's nimmt.

Ja, Epoche, er hat mich nämlich außerdem unsterblich machen lassen. Dieses Jahrhundert sind wir in Paris. Natürlich konnte mir sein Meister jederzeit die Unsterblichkeit wieder nehmen und damit rechnete ich jetzt…

Dee fesselte mich im Schlaf mit alchemistischen Kräften, die einzige Art Magie, die er mir nie beigebracht hatte, jetzt wusste ich auch warum. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber Dee kannte meine Mächte und Kräfte zu gut und wusste ihnen auszuweichen und sie zu neutralisieren. Er führte mich in die tiefen Katakomben von Paris und sperrte mich dort in eine Zelle, die völlig aus Knochen bestand. Er transformierte die Knochen, ließ sie schmelzen und schon befand ich mich in einem See aus flüssigem Knochen. Ich stand schon bis zur Taille im Knochen. Dee hatte meine Fesseln zwar gelöst, aber als ich mich abstützen wollte versank auch meine Hand bis zum Handgelenk in der zähflüssigen Masse und ich konnte sie nicht mehr befreien, die andere Hand streckte ich Dee entgegen, konnte nicht fassen, wie er so etwas machen konnte. Er dagegen sagte kein Wort, überzog mich komplett mit der zähflüssigen Masse. Und dann ließ er die ganze Knochenmasse wieder erstarren. Nase und Augen ließ er mir frei, so dass ich ihn auch jetzt noch ansehen musste. „Es tut mir leid, du warst eine echt gute Dienerin…" Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Und das letzte Fünkchen Licht mit ihm. Ich hatte seinen Plan jetzt erst erkannt. Der Meister ließ mich unsterblich, ließ mich aber auf ewig in diesem lebendigen Grab, in dieser Körperengen, stockdunklen Zelle. Ich würde ja nicht sterben, da ich als Unsterblicher keine Nahrung brauchte, zumindest nicht, wenn ich meine Aura-Energie nicht einsetzte. Ich entspannte jetzt meine Muskeln, und blieb doch in der Haltung im Knochen stecken. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Dee mich so betrogen hatte…

Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, da es hier unten nichts gab, an dem man sich orientieren könnte. Eines Tages – oder war es nachts gewesen, sah ich einen Lichtschimmer der den Gang zu meiner Zelle entlangkam. Ein silbrig-grünes Licht kam meiner Zelle immer näher. Und es roch leicht nach Schlange, Schlangen waren listige Tiere, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Kurz darauf tauchte eine Lichtkugel aus reiner Aura-Energie auf und ein Magier folgte ihr.

Er erkundete Augenscheinlich die Katakomben, er entdeckte mich und hielt mich wohl für eine Statue. Er lief um mich herum und betrachtete mich von allen Seiten. Als er wieder an meinem Kopf angekommen war, ging er in die Hocke um mich genauer zu betrachten. Ich blinzelte ihn an und er wich erschrocken zurück. „Du lebst?" stieß er aus. Ich schloss die Augen einen Moment und öffnete sie dann wieder, die beste Andeutung eines Nickens die ich machen konnte. Er schaute auf seine Lichtkugel, die über ihm schwebte „Das wirkt jetzt vielleicht unmöglich für dich." Klar, das war die erste Reaktion eines Magiers, der von einem vermeidlichen Nichtmagier beim Zaubern erwischt wird. Ich schloss wieder die Augen und rollte sie hin und her, ein Kopfschütteln. Ich ließ meine Aura einen kurzen Moment aufleuchten und unter das silbriggrüne Licht des Magiers, das den Raum erhellte mischte sich kurz mein wärmeres Hellgrün und Apfelduft erfüllte die kleine Kammer. „Du bist eine Magierin, und mächtig." Mächtig, wie er wohl darauf kam, obwohl… eigentlich war jeder Magier begeistert, wenn er eine reinfarbene Aura sah. „Warte, ich helf dir hier raus." Ich konnte Augen lesen, das war eines der Talente, weswegen Dee mich so gemocht hatte und genau deswegen fiel mir auf, dass in seinen Augen kurz Angst aufblitzte, Angst davor, dass ich ihn angreifen könnte, aber sie verflog sogleich wieder, als er darüber nachdachte, wie lang ich wohl schon hier war und wie sehr ich geschwächt sein musste. Er fasste meinen Unterarm und sagte „Greif zu, sobald es flüssig wird." Ich deutete ihm wieder ein Nicken dann begann der Knochen wieder zu schmelzen, ausbreitend von dem Punkt, wo er mich berührte, ein Alchemist war er also auch. Als ich wieder in einem Knochentümpel stand, zog er mich raus.

Ich stolperte gegen die Wand und er ließ mich behutsam los, sodass ich mich zu Boden gleiten lassen konnte. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es mir gut ging, drehte er mir den Rücken zu und kümmerte sich darum, den Knochensee zu beseitigen. Als er damit fertig war kam er zu mir. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Ich nickte müde und streckte mich, meine steifen Gelenke knackten und wollten nicht aufhören zu schmerzen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir. Ich stehe tief ich Ihrer Schuld." Er lächelte. Dann verschwand sein Lächeln wieder als er fragte „Wer ist für das verantwortlich." „Mehr oder weniger ich selbst, aber für den Rest, Dr. John Dee." Die Verachtung war deutlich aus meiner Stimme zu hören. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob Dee noch lebte oder geschweige denn ob er ihn kannte. „Dee!" presste der Magier zwischen den Zähnen hervor und Hass blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Ihr kennt ihn?" fragte ich. „Wir… hatten einige Begegnungen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig… Komm, du musst hier erstmal raus, irgendwo hin, wo du dich ausruhen kannst." Er leitete mich aus den Katakomben und ich folgte ihm ohne Bedenken, wie gesagt, die Sache mit dem Augen lesen, ich sah, dass er es gut mit mir meinte, kein Hintergedanke barg sich in ihm, er wollte einfach nur helfen. Auf dem Weg aus den Tunneln fragte er „Wie lange warst du…?" „Wenn ich das wüsste" meinte ich „ Es gibt hier unten ja nichts, an dem man sich orientieren könnte…"

Eh ich mich versah fuhren wir zu seinem Penthouse in der Stadt.

„Setzt dich." Wir waren auf der Dachterrasse und die Sonne schien angenehm warm auf uns herunter, sie tat mir richtig gut, und vor allem auch meiner Aura. Ich spürte richtig, wie sie sich auflud. Als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen sagte er „Das wird deiner Aura gut tun." Ich lächelte und sagte „Vielen Dank, Sir." Er brachte etwas zu trinken. „Ich bin übrigens Niccolò Machiavelli." Der Name sagte mir irgendetwas, Dee hatte ihn immer erwähnt, wenn er von der Dunklen Seite geredet hatte zu der er ja nicht gehört hatte, klar! „Ihr arbeitet für die Dunkle Seite? Oder war das auch eine von Dees Lügen?" fragte ich. „Nein, nein, er hat schon Recht, aber was er nicht weiß, ist, dass ich nur zweckmäßig für die Dunklen arbeite…" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr habt viele Fragen." bemerkte ich. „Und jetzt noch eine mehr." ergänzte er. „Legt los, ich hab Zeit, bis ihr mich wieder rausschmeißt." Wow, dafür, dass ich solange eingesperrt gewesen war, hatte ich meinen Humor schnell wieder gewonnen. „Also erstmal; wie kommt es, dass du mir vertraust, du kennst mich erst eine Stunde und trotzdem scheint es als kanntest du meine Gedanken, was zur nächsten Frage führt; woher weißt du, dass ich Fragen habe; und außerdem, was mich besonders interessiert; wie kamst du zu Dee?" „Also die erste Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Ich kann Augen lesen, ich weiß also praktisch was Ihr denk, sobald ich euch in die Augen schaue, womit sich auch die zweite Frage geklärt hätte." Das schien ihm etwas Angst zu machen, ihn aber vor allem zu beeindrucken. „Die Sache mit Dee ist schon etwas komplizierter… Wollt ihr die ganze Geschichte hören oder eine Kurzfassung?" „Du sagtest ja schon, dass wir Zeit haben und ich gehe sicher richtig in der Annahme, dass du auch unsterblich bist." Ich nickte. „Also zu Dee bin ich gekommen, das muss zur Jahrhundertwende zum 18ten Jahrhundert gewesen sein. Er hat in mir ein magisches Talent gesehen und mich wecken und ausbilden lassen und sein Meister hat mich auch unsterblich gemacht. Ich habe ihm vertraut, gedacht, er wäre auf der guten Seite, so wie er es mir vorgespielt hatte. Damals hatte ich nicht einmal daran gedacht in seinen Augen seine Aufrichtigkeit zu prüfen, und Dee hatte es mir außerdem verboten gehabt ihm in die Augen zu schauen, klar, er hatte mein Talent gekannt und es sogar für sich genutzt, ich hatte mir damals nichts dabei gedacht… Und es aus Respekt unterlassen ihm in die Augen zu schauen… Diesen Fehler werde ich nie wieder machen…" Eine Pause entstand. „Wie kam es zu deiner…" er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort „…Einsperrung?" „Ich hatte herausgefunden, wer Dee wirklich war" erklärte ich „er hatte mein Misstrauen bemerkt, aber statt mich sterben zu lassen, hat er mich auf ewig in dieses lebendige Grab gesteckt." „Wie lange warst du da unten?" „Welches Datum haben wir heute?" fragte ich. „13ter Juni 2003." „Juni 2003… Über 2 ½ Jahre…" „Hast du je über selbst vorgerufene Spontanverbrennung nachgedacht? Ich meine du warst lange da unten…" „Ehrlich gesagt, ja, einmal, aber ich hab den Gedanken gleich wieder verworfen…"

„Was ist mit Dees Meister? Er wird doch bestimmt gemerkt haben, dass du weg bist." „Nein, er überwacht mich nicht. Ich habe es schon immer gespürt, wenn ich beobachtet wurde, er überwacht mich seit der zweiten Woche in den Katakomben nicht mehr, das war zur der Zeit als ich die Stunden noch gezählt hatte…" Wieder entstand eine Pause. „Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er dann „Ich meine, du hast doch sicher keine Familie mehr…" „Ich habe keine Ahnung… ich könnte alte Verbündete suchen, aber jetzt wo ich weiß, dass sie auch alle auf der dunklen Seite sind hört sich das nicht mehr so viel versprechend an. Oder ich könnte alte Feinde suchen, aber die werden wohl versuchen mich umzubringen, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen kann." Machiavelli nickte verständnisvoll. „Weißt du, ich suche bereits lange einen… Gehilfen… kannst du Auto fahren?" „Sicher, kochen ebenfalls und rausfinden ob die Leute wirklich auf Eurer Seite sind sowieso." Ich grinste ihn über den Tisch an und er grinste zurück. „Ich kenne diese Arbeit, Sir, ich habe sie Jahre lang, naja eher jahrhunderte lang gemacht. „Und du bist sicher auch an einer Alchemie-Ausbildung interessiert." sagte er. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Erst nach mehrmaligem Schlucken fand ich meine Stimme wieder „Das würdet Ihr tun?" „Klar, ich will doch sehen, wie du Dee fertig machst, wenn wir ihm wieder begegnen." „Darauf freue ich mich schon." Ich grinste, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen.

Nach nur wenigen Tagen war ich wieder fit und wir konnten mit meiner Ausbildung beginnen. Neben der Alchemie brachte mir Machiavelli noch einige Ticks im Zaubern bei, die so jeder Magier hatte, deshalb war es auch gut, möglichst viele Lehrmeister zu haben. Er war ein guter Kerl und ich war zufrieden bei ihm.

Jahrhunderte vergingen, ohne, dass wir mit Dee konfrontiert wurden und als es endlich soweit war, waren wir, als sei es Schicksal, wieder in Paris. „Du bist bereit oder?" fragte mich Nick. Ich nickte, wir sahen Dee, wie er die Katakomben betrat und wollten ihn in den Tunneln angreifen. Er wollte zu meiner Zelle, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als es unter dem Gully verschwand. Wir bestiegen kurz nach Dee die Tunnel und folgten ihm. Nick ließ zwischen sich und mir eine Feuerwand auflodern, sodass Dee mich nicht sehen konnte. Dee drehte sich bei dem hellen Schein des Feuers um. „Hallo John." Nick grinste Dee an. „Machiavelli, was machst _du_ hier?" „Eine alte Schuld begleichen." Dee sagte nichts weiter sondern ließ einen Speer aus Feuer auf Nick zufliegen. Von meiner Position hinter der Feuerwand aus steuerte ich eine Wasserzeile, die den Speer verdampfen ließ. Machiavelli hatte sein Verteidigungsmanöver gesteuert, ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Dee war augenscheinlich überrascht. „Ich kenne dieses Grün!" Er schaute kurz unsicher den Gang hinter sich entlang, in Richtung meiner alten Zelle. „Das ist nicht das deine Niccolò!"

Ich trat durch die Feuerwand. „Hast du mich vermisst, Dee?" fragte ich. „Nein, das ist nicht möglich!" blankes Entsetzten stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und er wich immer weiter zurück. Er zog sein Handy und bevor ich es mit meinem Feuer schmolz konnte er noch die Worte „Meister, schaltet sie aus!" sagen. Ich spürte einen Stich an den Schultern, dort, wo der Meister damals seine Hände aufgelegt hatte, als er mich unsterblich machte; und gleichzeitig einen sanften Druck auf dem Kopf, die Stelle, durch die ich durch Nicks und meinen jetzigen Meister abgesichert wurde. Nick war auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ganz gut wär, nur um sicher zu gehen, und unsere Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet.

Ich grinste Dee breit an und er wich weiter zurück. Er ließ den Knochenboden unter meinen Füßen wieder zu jener zähflüssigen Masse schmelzen, die mich damals gefangen gehalten hatte. Eine einfache Handbewegung meinerseits reichte um sie wieder zu verfestigen. „Achso ja und Dee…" meldete sich Nick hinter mir. „Ich war so frei, sie in der Alchemie zu unterrichten." Dee schluckte schwer und versuchte alle möglichen Zauber um mich abzuwehren, doch er hatte mich einfach zu gut ausgebildet. „Nick?" fragte ich. „Darf ich?" „Moment." Er zog sein Handy während ich weitere jämmerliche Versuche von Dee abwehrte. „Meister… Dee… eingekreist… ihn umbringen?" Ich bekam nur Fetzen des Gesprächs mit, da ich meine Aufmerksamkeit Dee widmete. Als Nick dann aber rief „Du hast die Erlaubnis von oben!" verstand ich jedes einzelne Wort klar und deutlich.

Es war ein Leichtes Dee zur Strecke zur bringen und der Rachedrang machte die Sache nur noch simpler. Ich starrte auf den Haufen Staub, der noch vor mir in dem schmalen Gang lag, der jetzt nur noch von den Auraenergie-Lichtkugeln erhellt wurden, die zu Nick und mir gehörten.

Nick legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wurde höchste Zeit, und er hat es nicht anders verdient." Trotz der Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme war sie nur ein Flüstern. „Es ist so anders, als dich zu beschützen, vor deinen Feinden meine ich, und sie einfach nur kampfunfähig zu machen…" flüsterte ich. „Musstest du schon mal?" fragte ich. „Ja" seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch „Und es steht nicht auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich in meinem Leben unbedingt wieder machen will. Ich hoffe für dich, dass es bei diesem Mal bleibt. Trotzdem war es gerechtfertigt, er hat es nicht anders verdient."

Unsere trübe Stimmung legte sich erst am Nachmittag, als wir erfuhren, dass das Regime der Dunklen Älteren einen schweren Rückschlag durch Dees Tod erlitten hatte. Natürlich freuten wir uns, klar waren wir auf der Dunklen Seite, aber nur zweckmäßig und auch nicht mehr all zu lange.

Als wir dann auch noch erfuhren, dass Nick zum mächtigsten menschlichen Agenten der Dunklen Älteren erklärt worden war, ging es uns wieder blendend, das war schließlich eine große Ehre für einen einzelnen Menschen.

Nick als mächtigster Agent hatte es jetzt deutlich leichter an Informationen über die Dunklen Älteren heranzukommen und mehr über sie herauszufinden. Es stand außer Frage, dass ich bei all seinen Forschungen und Taten an seiner Seite war, ihm zur Seite stand und ihm half wo ich nur konnte. Es dauerte nur weitere vier Jahrhunderte bis wir endlich herausfanden, was es wirklich mit dem Älteren Geschlecht auf sich hatte. Wir hatten ihre Wahrheit aufgedeckt. Und das machte uns zu den Gebietern der Älteren(!) Wir konnten jetzt dafür sorgen, dass sie die Welt wieder zu dem machten, was sie einmal gewesen war, dem Paradies aus früheren Zeiten, nur mit der Technik der Neuzeit, wir schafften also ein Paradies für die Menschen und all die Wesen die nicht zu den Humani gehörten.


End file.
